New Heights
by Foxlight the Dragon Trainer
Summary: They had done some crazy things together, the two of them - including free-falling. But this... this was different entirely.


Clouds drift lazily over the ocean and across the sky. The water ripples down below; the sun's light shines through the clouds and reflects off of the deep blue surface. All is calm.

Suddenly an ear-splittingly loud roar cuts through the quiet. The water parts as a dark shape, a figure on its back, shoots across the surface. Mist sprays up as they pass. They twist and spin as they dodge around a herd of Thunderdrums moving through the water. The figure shifts position as they shoot through the air, seemingly effortlessly. Then a cry of joy is heard.

"Yeeeaaaaah!"

Dashing upwards through the air is none other than the ultimate duo. Man and dragon. Viking and Night Fury.

Hiccup and Toothless.

The two move through the clouds, going higher and higher. They go upside-down for a moment, soaring gracefully through the sky. Hiccup stretches his neck, gazing downwards, while Toothless has a look of utter joy on his face. They shoot downwards again at a breathtaking speed before soaring back up, spinning in quick circles. There is a moment where they stop, momentum taking them upwards, and it is as if they defy gravity. Hiccup glances back down while Toothless closes his eyes, enjoying the ride. It only lasts for a second before they are plummeting down again, and Toothless lets out a roar- of excitement, not fear.

Flawlessly they turn, heading back downwards again before leveling out to fly straight. There is an area where the clouds have gone and there is nothing but clear blue sky.

Hiccup bends down, patting Toothless's neck. "What do you think, bud?" he asks, his voice slightly muffled by the face guard he is wearing. "Wanna give this a shot?"

Toothless perks his head up as his rider speaks. He lets out a low grumble, almost rolling his eyes.

"Toothless... it'll be fine!" Hiccup laughs as he moves his left foot forward, a movement which locks Toothless's tail fin in place. Then he reaches down, pulling a lever that allows him to remove his prosthetic foot from the stirrup, and unhooks his safety lines from the saddle.

"Ready?" Hiccup asks, sitting up straight. Toothless snorts, meaning yes, although he seems not to approve of this. Hiccup shifts slightly in the saddle, preparing himself.

Closing his eyes, Hiccup slides sideways off of Toothless's back, plummeting through the air.

He cries out in joy as the wind rushes past him. Toothless folds his wings back, diving down after his human. "Yeah!" Hiccup yells again, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he plummets. Toothless catches up to him and the two spin around each other. Hiccup tilts his head down to look at his best friend. Toothless opens his mouth and gives Hiccup his trademark toothless smile, with his tongue flapping wildly in the wind.

The clouds part slightly and the surface of the ocean is visible. Hiccup bends over, reaching down his sides. Toothless falls back a little, making sure Hiccup is within his line of vision.

In one swift movement, Hiccup slid his hand through the straps on either side. He spreads his arms wide, revealing two flaps of thin leather that make him look like he has wings of his own. Immediately he catches the wind and slows down, now gliding instead of freefalling. Toothless spreads his wings also, as to keep at the same pace as Hiccup.

Slightly wobbly, Hiccup soars through the air, Toothless watching him carefully. Hiccup quickly reaches over and unfolds a small piece of leather on his back, not unlike Toothless's tail fin.

And then Hiccup is flying through the sky, his best friend right behind him.

"This is amazing!" he shouts, overjoyed by it all. He glances back at Toothless, who looks as if he's never seen anything stranger than a flying Viking.

They had done some crazy things together, the two of them- including freefalling. But before, they would plummet for a few seconds before Hiccup climbed back onto Toothless's saddle, hooking his foot in the stirrup. But this... this was different entirely.

They were definitely taking things to new heights now.

Hiccup laughs, amazed, as he and Toothless soar through the air together.

He may not have been born with wings, but up in the sky with his best friend is truly where he was meant to be.

* * *

**If you haven't seen it yet, you HAVE to see the teaser trailer! Search 'httyd 2 trailer' on YouTube and it should be the first one that comes up.  
**


End file.
